A New Member
by Kitty Phantomhive
Summary: What if a little girl followed you home when you were part of the zodiac? Then ended up being part of the Sohma family? Everybody is happy with her. Except the fact that she speaks in third person, which is kinda annoying. And then here comes the author who jacks up the story 'cause she sucks at summaries.
1. Meeting Kitty

**Note: I suck at writing so there might be mistakes and I'm writing this on my phone XD okay so... This is a mix of Fruits Basket and Clannad. You'll know if you watched both of them. Make sure to write a review about what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga. **

**Another Note: Follow _tohru_honda_ on instagram! And yuki_sohma88, _yukisohma, and yuki_sohma_rat!**

* * *

Tohru smiled and sang as she made dinner. "It's almost ready!" she cried from the kitchen. "oh and is Yuki home yet?" Shigure was reading his newspaper, as usual, at the table.

"Nope, not yet," said Shigure. "he's been gone from this afternoon. And Kyo, you already know." He pointed to the roof.

"Oh, in that case, I'll go check up on him!" Tohru said cheerfully as she set the bowl of rice on the table and took off her oven mitts. Before she could walk towards the door, Yuki came in. "oh! Yuki! Just in time for dinner!"

"Hello Miss Honda," Yuki greeted respectfully. "we kind of have... a visitor here." After he said that, a little girl's face popped out from behind Yuki. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes that looked black and pale skin, just like snow. Her clothes were kind of like Kisa's, but a different colour. Pink tie, black knee-height stockings, a black shirt and a skirt, also black with a white collar and sleeves. "her name is Kitty." She was very cute, and whispered a, "hello."

She sounded so much like Kisa. Tohru bent down to see a closer look at Kitty. "Awww! Hi there!" Tohru said. Then she turned to Yuki. "is she part of the-" Yuki cut her off with his finger to his lips, making the quiet sign and slowly shaking his head. Then, Shigure walked in. "Hm? Where did you find her? Don't tell me you kidnapped her."

"oh no. She kind of... followed me here," explained Yuki.

* * *

_ Yuki walked around his garden, thinking about what to plant next. Strawberries was a good idea. Or carrots. Heh, or leeks. Then, he heard crying. Oh, it must be Tohru! Yuki quickly ran to the sobbing. "Miss Honda! Are you..." It was not Tohru. In fact, it was a little girl, about twelve, Kisa's age. She was hugging her knees, head buried in. Her back was resting on a tree. And... It was on the same spot Yuki and Shigure found Tohru and her tent. Maybe this is a repeat. Yuki bent down next to the little girl. "what's wrong?" he asked softly. The little girl looked up at him, then started crying again. Her long black hair fell like a waterfall down her back. "what's wrong?" he repeated. _

_She looked up and him, and replied, "Mother died... carcrash... flipped over... jumped out... ran... here..." The little girl barely hugged Yuki, thank goodness, but cried on his shirt for an hour or two. Yuki got up and wiped his shirt._

_ "I have to go... What's your name?" She was still sitting down, legs crossed and replied softly._

_ "Kitty."_

_ Yuki smiled and waved. "Goodbye Kitty. I really have to go now." Yuki then walked away._

_ About half on the way home, he heard footsteps. "Who's there!" No answer. He said it again, but louder, and still no answer, so he kept walking. More footsteps coming toward him. Yuki was startled half to death– but didn't show it, by a little girl, pulling on his shirt. "Oh... Hi Kitty. Come to follow me home?" She nodded, and Yuki walked home while Kitty was pulling on the back of his shirt. It was sort of annoying, sort of cute. "This is my home," said Yuki._

_ He heard a faint "oooh" from Kitty and opened the door. "Oh! Yuki!" Tohru cried. "Just in time for dinner!"_

* * *

Tohru smiled a lot bigger. "Are you hungry, Kitty?" Kitty looked down at her stomach, still holding on to Yuki's shirt, and made the biggest grumble Tohru has ever heard. "let me get you something! What would you like to eat? Do you like leeks?" Tohru thought that Kitty liked leeks, since Kisa did too. But her thoughts were wrong.

"Kitty hates leeks," Kitty said in a whisper. Fact about Kitty number one: Kitty speaks in third person.

"Okay then!" Tohry said cheerfully, "what would you like?" Kitty thought for a moment.

"Anything but leeks." Then, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure saw Kitty smile for the first time.

"Okay! Coming right up!"

"La dee da dee da," Tohru sang as she tried to find leftovers. Oh, I hope she likes riceballs, she thought. Yuki came in with a frowning look.

"Hello Miss Honda. I have something to talk about Kitty." Tohru had a confused look, then followed Yuki outside, where Kitty can't hear them. "If she finds out about us, then we're going to have to erase her memory, or she should leave and find another home. We can't let more and more people know about us." Tohru sighed. "Plus she might even have a family."

"Oh... okay." She had a hurt look on her face. "But can't she stay for about a day? Please?" Yuki just couldn't say no to Tohru.

"Okay, Kitty can live here but try not to make Kitty hug any of us." Tohru squealed, and almost hugged Yuki— after Yuki explained not to let Kitty hug any of them. And... How funny. Yuki never added 'Miss' to Kitty's name. "Oh, and don't let her meet Kyo. Who knows what will happen if she annoys the stupid cat accidentally?" Yuki sighed, and walked inside. Tohru did the same and gave Kitty a riceball.

She ate it like there was no tomorrow. "Kitty is full now." She smiled. Tohru smiled bigger.

"Kitty, do you have a family?" Yuki asked. She froze and stayed silent.

"Kitty's an orphan. Became one yesterday..."

"You can stay here!" Tohru held her hand. "Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight? I'll let you use my pajamas," Tohru suggested. Kitty nodded, and followed Tohru which reminded her of Kisa, and led her to her bedroom. "Here, try on this!" Tohru gave Kitty her smallest nightgown and walked out of the room so Kitty could change.

Tohru knocked on the door. "Are you done, yet? Not that I'm rushing you." Kitty said a 'yes' and Tohru came in. "Oh. Oh no. Let me fix this up." The sleeves were too long, and the bottom covered her feet like a wedding dress, and the neck of the gown went down all the way to her stomach.

After an hour of fixing up the gown, cutting the bottom so it could at least go down the knees— same height as her hair, and cutting the sleeves so it could go up to her wrists, while Tohru sewed the neck of the gown. "You look pretty in pink," Tohru said in satisfaction.

Kitty twirled around in it so the bottom could fly up. "Kitty likes it."

Tohru and Kitty walked to the bathroom. "Good thing we have an extra toothbrush!" She took it out (it was actually Kyo's new toothbrush but Kitty shouldn't meet him)

After they washed up, brushed their teeth and changed, they all said goodnight to Yuki and Shigure. "Stay right here," said Tohru. She climbed up on the roof and found Kyo sleeping. The roof is probably Kyo's room now. "Goodnight, Kyo," she whispered. She went back down and led Kitty to her room again. "Time to sleep now! Would you like to sleep on my bed?"

Kitty nodded, and cuddled next to Tohru. "Kitty loves you. Like a sister," Kitty whispered in Tohru's ear. She smiled, and went to bed.

(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ


	2. Kitty Meets Ayame

**Note: I am sad and angry that they wouldn't make Fruits Basket anymore . also, follow be_that_lucky_ayaa on instagram.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga**

* * *

Kitty yawned as she got out of bed. She didn't even remember how she got there and how she got this dress on. However, it did look pretty.

"Morning Kitty!" Tohru sang. Oh, yeah. She was with the Sohma's. Kitty rubbed her eyes and stretched. "oh, and I washed your clothes for you!" Tohru skipped out of the door so Kitty could change.

Kitty made some "oooh" noises as she put on her clothes. It was clean. The white clothing didn't look gray, and the black parts didn't have dirt. Kitty also loved the way her clothes were so warm by the dryer. She liked rubbing her sleeves on her face. Then, she walked out. She didn't know where to go, so she walked downstairs where the table was at. As usual, Shigure was up writing novels. Kitty giggled as he put a pen on top of his upper lip pretending it was a mustache.

"Oh! Morning Kitty. Eheh you didn't see that. Tohru is making breakfast for you," said Shigure as the pen dropped on his lap. Kitty walked into the kitchen where Tohru was.

"Kitty! Do you like eggs?" asked Tohru. Kitty nodded. "only if it doesn't have leeks." Tohru looked surprised. "you really don't like leeks, do you?" Kitty nodded again. "Kitty hates leeks."

Kitty looked around. "where's Yuki?" Kitty liked Yuki like family as he let her cry on his shirt yesterday.

"Yuki? Oh, he's still asleep. Wait, here he comes now!" said Tohru. Yuki walked downstairs lazily and sat on a chair. Kitty ran towards Yuki and bumped onto his arm, Tohru sighed in relief that it wasn't a hug.

"Hello, Kitty," Yuki said still half-asleep. Kitty left quickly to the kitchen to check up on breakfast. It felt like she was already a part of this family.

"yup! It's ready!" Tohru laughed. "Why don't you give Shigure and Yuki theirs, too?" Kitty nodded and quickly handed Yuki and Shigure their plates. She smiled proudly that she can help.

"Thank you, Kitty."

"Thank you Kitty."

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other, realizing that they said it together. Kitty kept giggling. Fact about Kitty number two: It is easy to make Kitty laugh.

Shigure, Kitty, Yuki, and Tohru were watching anime while Kyo slept in his room. "Hm? What's wrong Yuki?" Tohru whispered.

"Kyo. He's awake." Tohru was suprised of how he even knew that. "there's a bird that made a nest by his window and every morning he yells at it for it to shut up. I'll take Kitty to the garden." Tohru nodded and tapped on Kitty. "Why don't you go outside with Yuki?" Kitty got up and said, "okay!"

"mhmm, be safe," said Shigure. Yuki held Kitty's hand– thinking Kitty is so young she could wander off.

"where are we going?" Kitty asked as they were walking. "to my garden," said Yuki. He could tell that Kitty was very excited. "where is it?"

"over here." They passed a couple trees and saw a small garden. Even though it was small, Kitty was fascinated. "now, don't wander off," said Yuki. Kitty nodded. Yuki was getting a shovel and some seeds so Kitty could pick what to grow.

Seconds later after he went not very far, Yuki heard a scream. KITTY! It reminded him when Tohru left to make lunch. "What's wrong Kitty?!"

Kitty was hugging her knees like before when she was crying. "t-there's s-something in K-Kitty's c-clothes." Then, a little white snake wiggled out of Kitty's shirt. "NYA!" Kitty cried. Kitty always made those sounds when she was scared or something. Yuki quickly grabbed the neck if the snake and choked it.

"hmm, what should we eat for lunch today?" asked Tohru to Shigure.

The door slammed open, almost breaking it. Yuki was squeezing a white snake, with Kitty shaking next to him. "you should skin this and cook it like you should of done a long time ago," Yuki barked.

"oh! Then... Umm..." Tohru already knew it was Ayame. "how about we put it in the room?" Yuki made a growling sound and threw the snake in a room.

"what happened, Kitty? Ohh, wait I know what happened. I've experienced that, too," Tohru laughed.

Kitty looked surprisrd. "you did?" She nodded and laughed again.

Minutes later, they heard a 'poof' sound. "what happened?" asked Kitty. Yuki looked at Tohru and sighed. He mouthed "looks like he transformed." Tohru nodded back.

"Why hello there," cried a white haired man. "And who have we here? Another person to share my stories with hm? Oh ha ha ha, silly me, forgetting to introduce myself. I am Ayame. Yuki's older, fantastic, most amazing brother," Ayame asserted.

Kitty looked confused, but smiled. "I'm Kitty."

"oh? And are you the new Tohru?" he chattered. Kitty had to think about it, since she didn't know what he meant. "Kitty thinks you're crazy."

Ayame laughed. Yuki walked up to him and whispered something Kitty didn't know. Yuki whispered, "she doesn't know our secret." Ayame did an "oh" and sat next to Kitty. "Would you like to hear my marvelous stories?!"

"say no," Yuki mouthed to Kitty.

Kitty looked at Ayame, and said, "Kitty doesn't want to, sorry."

"oh. That's a shame." Kitty thought Ayame was pretty annoying, but she liked him, too.

"Wait! Where's the snake?" asked Kitty. Ayame gave a look at Yuki, which gave a look at Tohru. "Um, it probably just escaped and went into the forest, where his home is."

"oh. Okay!" Kitty said cheerfully. It was going to be Kitty's second day at the Sohma's house. One thing that confused Kitty is why doesn't Tohru have the last name, Sohma? Kitty didn't want to ask.

After Kitty and Tohru washed up, brushed their teeth, and changed, they went to bed. "is Ayame going to stay here for a long time?" Kitty asked.

Tohru laughed softly. "don't worry. You'll get used to him."

(−_−＃)


	3. Kitty Meets Momiji

**Note: No note :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga**

* * *

Kitty got out of bed and this time, she remembered where she was, and how she got here. She was living with the Sohma's, now. She knew exactly where Tohru was. The kitchen. Making breakfast for her. She knew that Kitty hated leeks as much as Kyo.

She skipped to the kitchen to find Tohru. Ayame was there, chatting with Shigure. "And that was when I almost bumped into that lady! Oh ha ha ha. How clumsy of her!"

Tohru was now making toast. Kitty always loved how she cooked. She also loved helping out Tohru. She could help Tohru with anything, actually. "Do you wan't to serve breakfast again?" asked Tohru. Kitty always nodded really fast whenever she suggested something.

Tohru handed Kitty the plates and she ran to the table. "Here you go!"

"Ah, thank you dearie. Mind making us some tea?" Ayame pressed.

"Don't listen to him," said Yuki. Kitty wondered why Yuki didn't like his brother much, "when you're finished, Kitty, want to go outside, again? This time a snake won't wouldn't crawl around you." (When Yuki asks Kitty to go outside, it means Kyo is awake) Kitty liked going outside with Yuki and his garden. Last time, Kitty couldn't plant anything.

"Mhmm!" Kitty mumbled. "Kitty likes going outside." She ate really fast, then put on her shoes.

"Let's go then," said Yuki. He grabbed Kitty's hand—still scared she'll wander off, and walked the same route. He could hear Kitty humming something.

"Dango, Dango, Dango Dango, Dango, Dikazoku."

"What are you singing, Kitty?" Yuki asked. Kitty looked up on him. Yuki always thought it was sort of cute when she looked up at him like that. Her huge, round eyes that shine with her hair falling over her shoulders.

"The Big Dango Family."

Yuki never heard of it, but he went along with it. Kitty sang it all the way to his garden. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango dikazoku. Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango."

Kitty skipped and jumped over rocks and logs. Fact about Kitty number three: Kitty can be very hyper. Yuki held up two packets of seeds. "Strawberries or leeks?"

Yuki chose the fruits and vegetables that Tohru liked. Kitty answered really fast. "Strawberries. Kitty hates leeks." Oh, right. Kitty has been mentioning that she hates leeks. Kitty helped dig up the dirt, put the seeds in, put the dirt back in, and then the water.

Kitty put her hands on her hips and stood proudly(she always did that whenever she does something)

"Good job, Kitty," said Yuki. He pat her on the head. Kitty only accepted Yuki patting her head. If anybody else did it, she'll get angry and hide behind him. He bent down and smiled. Kitty put her lips to Yuki's ear, like what she did to Tohru while going to bed.

"Kitty loves you. Like a big brother," she whispered. She kissed his cheek. Ever since he was little, he wanted a little sister than his annoying brother, Ayame.

"Hi Yuki!" cried a little blonde boy with a pink hat. Kitty looked at Yuki, and he sighed.

"Who's that?" Kitty asked. The blonde boy ran towards them.

"Hi. I'm Momiji!" the boy cried, "and who are you?"

Kitty looked confused. "I'm Kitty." (the only time she says 'I' is when she's introducing herself)

Yuki walked up to Momiji and whispered in his ear like what he did to Ayame. Still, Kitty didn't know what they were saying. "She doesn't know," Yuki whispers.

"So, are you the new Tohru?!" Momiji exclaimed. That was the same thing Ayame asked her.

"Lets go, Kitty," murmured Yuki, "back to the house."

"Aww! But I just met Kitty! Why can't I go talk to her more?" whined Momiji.

"No." Yuki grasped Kitty's hand and walked away. They could hear Momiji whine from a long distance.

"Waaaaahhhaaaahaaaahhh, Yuki's being mean to me!"

"Ergh. Fine!" Yuki was irritated, Kitty could tell. Yuki just hoped Kyo wasn't there.

"Hi Momiji! Nice to see you again! Kitty, Yuki, you too!" Tohru shouted.

Momiji ran to Tohru, but didn't hug, and Kitty just stood there, smiling while holding Yuki's hand. Yuki, also smiled with Kitty. Tohru noticed that... Yuki was smiling more ever since Kitty came.

"Hey! Wanna play a game, Kitty? How about hide-and-seek? Or tag?" chattered Momiji.

"Kitty likes playing tag." Momiji did a big laugh, grabbed Kitty's hand and literally dragged her to the grass outside.

While the Kitty and Momiji were playing, Yuki was speaking to Tohru. "Where's Ayame, Miss Honda?"

"Oh! He left. Since Momiji is here, where's Hatori?" said Tohru. Yuki shrugged. They thought he didn't want to go out, or something.

"Hahahaha, you're it!" cried Momiji. "Ah! You got me!" Kitty was smiling and laughing. "Okay! Let's stop now. I'm tired."

Kitty walked up to Momiji, and whispered in his ear, "Kitty loves you. Like a cousin."

"Ahah yay!," exclaimed Momiji. Then, Momiji hugged her. Tohru and Yuki ran out and gasped.

Kitty didn't look surprised, though. "Momiji is a cute bunny," she said. Yuki and Tohru went wide-eyed. Kitty picked up Momiji, a bunny, or rabbit, and pet him.

Yuki walked up to her. "Uh, Kitty? Why aren't you surprised, or something? When Miss Honda found out, she freaked out."

"Hm? Why should Kitty be scared? Momiji is cute as a bunny. Wait, was this supposed to be a secret?" croaked Kitty.

Yuki nodded slowly. "If you found out, we would have to erase your memory. But... Now I love you like a little sister. I can't do it." When he said that, Tohru smiled and shed a tear.

"Me too, Kitty. You feel like my new little sister."

"Me too! I love you like another cousin," said Momiji. And yes, they could still talk in their animal form.

Yuki walked up to her, and hugged her. "Kitty thinks that Yuki is cute as a mouse, or rat." She smiled and picked him up. The rat sat on her palm. "Kitty thinks that Shigure is one, too?"

"Yes, we have this, um, curse, that if you hug somebody with the opposite sex, then we transform. We're the animals from the zodiacs, yes," explained Yuki, "but there is a time limit. And, when we transform..." They both transformed into their human form. "...were naked."

"NYA!" cried Kitty. Tohru laughed, while Momiji and Yuki ran behind a nearby tree.

"Heh, don't worry, Kitty. That happened to me too," said Tohru. She got their clothes, and threw them to the tree.

"is Ayame one, too?" Kitty asked. Tohru nodded.

"Yup! He's the snake. Shigure is the dog. I'll tell you the rest after you meet them." Kitty shivered at the time he slithered in her shirt.

Shigure walked in. "Guess she found out, eh?"

"Mhmm," murmured Tohru. "Momiji, will you spend the night?"

"Uh-huh!" Momiji and Yuki were done changing.

Yuki walked towards Kitty, and bent down. "Promise that you'll keep this a secret? That you'll never ever tell anybody?" Kitty nodded. "Good."

They all held hands and went inside, Momiji, Yuki, Kitty, then Tohru. Too bad Kyo was missing out. They were kind of acting like an actual family.

(=^ェ^=)


	4. Kitty Meets Hatori

**Note: Just write a review c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga**

* * *

"Hey! Kitty! Wake up!" Momiji shook Kitty so she could wake up.

"Momiji, let her sleep," grumbled Yuki. Kitty got up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched.

"Kitty is awake." She got out with her pajamas on.

"Kitty! We're going to the store. Do you want to come? Yuki and Momiji are staying here."

"Kitty will stay." Tohru nodded and went out the door with Shigure. It was raining. "Achoo!" Kitty then started sneezing. "Achoo! Achoo achoo!" She got a tissue and blew her nose. "Achoo!"

"Kitty, looks like you have a cold," said Yuki. "I'll go get you a blanket. And some ice." Kitty started sneezing non-stop. Yuki got the blanket and told Kitty to lie down. He put ice on her forehead and threw the blanket over Kitty. "There you go. I'll call Hatori, out doctor."

"Can you come over? Kitty's sick. Oh right, you haven't met her. Well, she kind of followed me home. Yes, she knows. Momiji hugged her. Okay. Thanks." Yuki put the phone down. "Let's hope Tohru buys medicine."

Her waterfall-like hair went out in other directions and spread all over the floor.

"We're back! Oh! What happened to Kitty?!" Tohru dropped her bags and ran to Kitty.

"She's sick," said Yuki. "Hatori is coming, he'll take care of her. Kyo is training somewhere hoping he could beat me someday. Stupid cat."

"H-Hi Tofu... Shigure," Kitty said weakly.

"We bought you somethings! A big Dango plushie and a turtle robot that moves! Yuki told us you liked the Big Dango Family, so, we got it for you!" Tohru added. Kitty hugged the turtle robot that moves and the Dango plushie. There was a knock on the door. "That must be Hatori! I'll get it!" Tohru opened the door.

"Hello Tohru. Nice to see you again. And who's this that's sick?"

"This is Kitty," said Yuki. He put his hand on her forehead. "She's very hot, I think she has a fever." Hatori frowned, but hid the irritation in his face of another person finding out their secret.

"Hmph. So, is this the new Tohru?" Now, Kitty was very confused.

"What does he mean by 'new Tohru?" Kitty asked Yuki. He sighed.

"I'll tell you when you ge better, okay?"

"Okay." Hatori measured her temperature.

"Yup, she has a fever. I'll give her a shot." When he said that, Kitty got up like a bullet, leaving the ice off her forehead fall on her lap.

"Kitty hates shots!"

"Hm. Okay, take this. It's medicine and it doesn't taste that gross," said Hatori.

"Wait! But you said that to me before and it tasted horrible! It burned my throat!" complained Shigure.

"Oh, that? I did it on purpose," said Hatori.

"Why do you have to be so mean to meeeee?" Shigure kept whining on.

Kitty took two spoonfulls and drank some water. "Kitty... hates... medicine..." She said her last words and fell asleep.

"What did you do to her?" asked Tohru. Hatori gathered all his stuff and picked up his bag.

"The medicine helped her fall asleep. She'll get better by tomorrow. Come on Momiji. Your grounded."

"Aaaaawwww why?! You did this to me with Tohru before!" whined Momiji.

"Yes, but this is the second time," Hatori grumped. After they left, Kitty barely opened her eyes.

"Kitty! You're supposed to be asleep!" said Yuki.

"Kitty... loves... Hatori... like a... grandpa," she closed her eyes again and fell asleep. Fact about Kitty number four: Kitty is very awkward.

"Hatori! Wait!," Yuki yelled softly. "Kitty said that she loved you like a grandpa."

"She said she loves me like a cousin!" cried Momiji happily. Hatori smiled, and walked off with Momiji.

Yuki went in the house, picked up Kitty, while trying not to hug her fully, and carried her to a softer couch. He tucked her in, so she could feel comfortable.

"Hey, I'm back, what's for dinner?!" demanded Kyo.

"Go away," Yuki grumbled. They hid Kitty, and Yuki kicked Kyo out the window, leaving a big hole in the wall. Good, Kitty didn't wake up.

"I'm going to repair this while Kitty is asleep," insisted Yuki. He tried to do it himself, but there was no stopping Tohru into helping.

"Um, Yuki? Shouldn't Kitty meet Kyo now? They both have something similar to cats. Her name, and he turns into one, they both hate leeks, and... I think that Kyo is going to treat her like a sister, too."

"Wait, not yet. Later on," Yuki replied.

( T_T)＼(^-^ )

**Another note: I couldn't think of a good ending.**


	5. The Mysterious World

**_The Mysterious Girl in the Mysterious world._**

**__**_The girl was all alone. Her snow white dress twirled while she spun, thinking of what to do in this lonely place. The little old shack was her home. She didn't know where to go. Her black hair that looked like a big waterfall was going down her back and her pale skin, almost as white as her dress, fell on the ground. Boredem has defeated her again. Everything in that world was boring. Nobody for her to play with. Except those little tools she called toys. She got up, and she knew what she was going to do. Build her own robot. It took her five days to build it. Just one last piece. An eye. _

_ "Welcome to the world," the girl said. Her voice was very high and soft. She went on the back of the room and clapped her hands, like what a mother does to a baby. She kept clapping her hands until the robot tried to walk. "There you go."_

_ The robot was halfway to making it through. Then it fell. "Don't give up," she said. She carried the freezing piece of metal and set it down. She went at the back of the room and clapped her hands. The robot started to move again. It was walking, and finally made it. "Good Job." _

_ That piece of metal was the ugliest thing she ever saw, but she loved it anyways. It was her first friend. She took it outside, to play with it in the grass. She even rested on the grass with it. She hugged the little scrap of metal and wrapped her arms around it, the freezing metal touching her delicate skin. It's eyes looked into the girl's brown eyes, which actually looked black and matched her hair. She picked flowers with it, and did anything. _

_ "Do you like it here with me?" she asked the robot. The robot moved its head up and down, nodding. She held it's hand, gazing up at the sun. _

_ "Will you stay with me forever?" she asked the robot. This time, the robot didn't answer._

_ "So you don't want to be here?" she asked the robot. The piece of metal looked at her, then shook its head. _

_ "Me too. It gets boring here, huh?" she said softy. The robot nodded its head. _

_ "We're lonely. So so lonely."_


	6. Kitty Meets Hatsuharu

**Note: Review and follow hatsuharu_the cow and _hatsuharu_sohma on instagram! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga (DUR DUR DURR)**

* * *

Kitty woke up and felt dizzy. She was hugging her Dango and her turtle and wobbled into the kitchen.

"Kitty! You should stay in bed!" said Tohru. Kitty had black fluffy things in her eyes (well, it didn't look like it when you look at her but Kitty only saw it) and nodded.

She sat on the couch and stared at the wall. Shigure was smoking outside, since Kitty told them she had asthma.

"here you go, Kitty! I hope you like fried rice..." Kitty stared at the food, and shook her head.

"Kitty likes white rice. With tiny seaweeds on top," said Kitty. Tohru smiled, and picked up the plate with fried rice.

"Coming right up! You know, that was my favorite when I was little, too!" Tonru giggled, and skipped to the kitchen. "Oh! Sorry Yuki. Didn't see you there!"

"That's alright Miss Honda," said Yuki. He always had a soft voice. He never yelled. He walked to the living room where Kitty was sitting and said, "after you eat, want to go outside?" Yuki didn't ask her because Kyo was awake. He liked going out to the garden with Kitty.

Kitty nodded really fast and ate her food. After she was done, she grabbed her bowl– still holding on to her Dango, and dropped her bowl in the sink. She skipped and put on her shoes and met Yuki at the door. Shigure said, "be safe," and Tohru waved goodbye. It was raining. Yuki held her hand, not scared she would run off, and walked to the garden.

She loved skipping and dancing in the rain. She would jump over rocks and logs. Fact about Kitty number four: Kitty can be very hyper. She didn't care if she got wet. When they arrived at the garden, the strawberries were barely popping out of the soil. Kitty bent down with her stomach to the ground to get a closer look.

The rain was hitting her on the head, making her hair soaking wet. The waterfall was falling against her back, making her shirt wet, too. But she didn't mind. She got up, and the little drops on the tip of her hair fell in the soil. The rain was starting to get harder.

"we should be going," said Yuki. He had no idea Kitty was still sick. She was barely getting better. Kitty could feel she was sick, though, but she still wanted to go outside. She walked to Yuki, and held his hand. She felt a lot weaker, but Yuki thought she was just tired. "here. Ride on my back. It doesn't count as a hug." He bent down so Kitty could go on his back. But she was too weak. And she fell.

Yuki gasped, dropped the umbrella, and caught Kitty. "Kitty? Kitty! KITTY!" Yuki screamed. Kitty didn't move at all. These were the times Yuki screamed. He tried shaking her. Lifting her arm up. Poking her face. But nothing worked. He kept screamimg her name.

"Uh, Yuki? What's wrong? Oh my God, who's that?" said a voice. He had unusual hair, top half was white, bottom half was black.

"Haru!" shouted Yuki. "HELP ME SAVE KITTY!"

"Kitty? Uh, okay," said Hatsuharu. He hugged her, and turned into an ox. Or cow. Whatever. Yuki placed Kitty on the back of Hatsuharu, almost going to cry. He held back his tears, but his eyes were still turning red. Mumbling under his breath, "I should of known she was still sick. I should of known she was still sick. I should of known she was still sick. Can't you go any faster?"

"Man, you care about this little girl, huh?" said Hatsuharu. "I'll go faster, but this little girl might slip off."

"well hurry up then," demanded Yuki. "and her name is Kitty. She's like a little sister to me." Hatsuharu laughed. "what's so funny?" asked Yuki.

"heh, I remember you saying when we were little you wanted a little sister instead of Ayame. You tried convincing a girl to be your sister. Say, did you kidnap this poor girl?" laughed Hatsuharu.

"shut up," growled Yuki. "and Kitty was lost, so she followed me home." He stroked her hair and finally arrived to the house. He quickly carried Kitty and ran to place her on a couch.

Tohru and Shigure gaspef. "what happened?!" Yuki was panting and talked really fast.

"I didn't know she was still sick and she looked better and was hyper so i thought I could take her out but when we were abou to leave she collapsed." Yuki then gasped for air. His arms were wet since he carried her while she was soaking wet.

Tohru was crying and Shigure called Hatori on the phone. Kyo was out training under waterfalls or something and fighting bears.

Five minutes later, Hatori came. "you could of got here faster," grumbled Yuki.

Hatori ignored him and checked Kitty's heartbeat. "she's still breathing. She just passed out. Yuki did a 'phew' and calmed down.

"she'll be fine," said Hatori. "she needs rest. Plenty of rest. That means no taking her outside." He looked at Yuki.

They all said thank you, except Haru, since he barely knew Kitty.

Yuki had a straight face and walked to the bathroom. Tohru got worried and followed him. "Yuki... What's wrong?" Three seconds later, he started to tear up. Tohru never saw Yuki cry before. Never. The times she lived there, never. She's seen Yuki laugh, but not cry.

He stayed silent. Probably because he was too embarassed to talk. He cried, but didn't burst out crying. "I'm worried for her. Tohru..." Tohru paused and stared. He never called her Tohru. Only 'Miss Honda.' He shed some more tears and Haru came.

"woah. You okay, Yuki?" asked Haru. Tohru didn't think Haru saw Yuki cry, too. Haru stared at Yuki wide-eyed, then at Tohru. "uh, we'll leave you alone for a bit, 'kay?"

He cried for three minutes, and came out with red eyes. That's how it always is. You cry, you have red eyes.

"so, how did the little girl get here?" asked Haru. "Yuki's worried for her, like, a lot. Like... A dad."

Tohru sighed. "yes, I know. And if she dies, I don't know what will happen. She followed him home after he found her."

"ah, so it is true. I thought he kidnapped her." He laughed. They saw Yuki bend down next to Kitty and stroke her hair. It's only been a month since she stayed and now he's a dad.

Tohru walked to Yuki. "do you want to come to the grocery store with me to buy some vegatables for soup? We'll feed it to Kitty as a surprise. She loves vegatable soup." Yuki nodded and whispered something in Kitty's ear.

"we'll be back, okay?" he whispered. He got up, and got walked to Tohru. "Haru, watch her." Haru nodded, and Yuki and Tohru left. Shigure was sleeping lazily in his room since Kitty had the couch.

o~o~o

Kitty got up. She looked around to look for Tohru and Yuki. She walked outside to find them. Beside her while she was sleeping, a man was there. Perhaps he was one of the zodiacs. Hmm, white hair, a black hair on the bottom... A lamb!

She went outside where it was snowing. She'll wait for them here! But first, she put on her fur coat and mitts Shigure got her. Sitting down on the snow, she sang The Big Dango Family.

"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango Dikazoku. Yancha na, yaki-dango, yasashii an-dango. Sukoshi yumemgigachi na, tsukimi-dango. Osumashi goma-dango, yotsugo kushi dango. Minna minna awasete, hyakunin kazoku..." Her words got weaker and weaker, and she got colder and colder. She started shivering. And fell face first. She lay there helplessly.

"OH NO!" Haru cried. He shook her, poked her, and even slapped her. But that just left a big mark on her face. "what will Yuki say?!"

"say what?" Yuki came with Tohru. "KITTY! WHAT HAPPENED?" he screamed at Haru.

"I came outside to wait for you," said Kitty weakly. Her voice was so weak, it looked like she was going to die. Yuki started crying silently with huge amounts of tears. Tohru also started crying, but not as much as Yuki. He quickly carried Kitty inside.

"CALL HATORI. NOW!" demanded Yuki.

ヽ(；▽；)ノ

**Note: Kitty didn't really meet Haru, but this is the chapter where he is introduced.**


	7. Kitty Dies

**Note: This is still with Hatsuharu! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pickles at this point. (You should already know. I do not own the anime/manga)**

* * *

"I came as soon as I can," said Hatori. He bent down next to Kitty. "reminds me when Kisa was very sick. Haru cried like a baby." He laughed and Haru growled. "Yuki, have you been crying?"

Yuki looked away, embarassed. Tohru could help but cry and giggle at the same time. Hatori frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I could do," said Hatori. Yuki shed more tears and tried to hide it.

"no!" Yuki screamed. He carried Kitty (she had a blanket on so he was hugging the blanket, not her) and ran anywhere. He ran where there was open space in the forest and bent down, praying that God wouldn't take her yet. He kept crying until the sun rose.

The bright sun smacked Kitty and Yuki in the face.

"E- eh?"

"KITTY! Oh my God, Kitty!" Yuki cried.

Kitty smiled, then frowned. "Yuki, you still haven't told Kitty why they say Kitty's the new Tohru." Yuki laughed– not a little laugh, a big laugh. Kitty laughed along with her cute little giggle.

"let's go home," said Yuki. Kitty got up, with the blanket still wrapped around her and held Yuki's hand. They walked to the house, when Hatori was about to leave.

"Kitty!" Tohru cried. "you're all better!" She laughed and cried at the same time, hugging Kitty. Kitty saw Hatsuharu.

"who's that?" asked Kitty. Haru waved. She walked up to him, and he pat her head. "NYA!" she screamed, and she swat his hand away.

Haru put his hand on her head again. "NYA!" He put his hand on her head again.

"NYA!"

"NYA!"

"NYA!"

"NYAAAA!" She finally gave up and ran behind Yuki. Haru and Tohru laughed while Yuki just smiled. Yuki only smiled that big when he's around Kitty.

"oh, and Kitty. Tohru and I made a surprise for you," said Yuki. Kitty was confused as much as Tohru. No 'Miss Honda?'

"oooh, what is it?" Kitty had those huge puppy eyes that shined. Tohru and Yuki brought up a pot full of soup. "YAAY!" Kitty screamed.

Tohru put the soup in the bowl and scooped up the rice like ice cream. Kitty stared into the soup, waiting to be served. Noticing that Hatori didn't leave yet, of course, Tohru offered some soup. Shigure came in an hour later.

"you missed everything," said Hatori. Shigure had a confused look.

"what I miss?" asked Shigure like a three year old. Kitty laughed.

"everything!" said Tohru, Hatori, and Kitty. And too bad Kyo also missed out. They all ate soup like a family while Shigure whined what he missed.

Kitty finished three bowls of soup and said, "you didn't tell Kitty why yet."

Yuki smiled. "oh, right. Hatori can tell you." Kitty looked at Hatori.

"why do you call Kittu the new Tohru?" she asked. Hatori smiled.

"Yuki and Shigure also found Tohru in the woods," explained Hatori. Yuki cut in.

"the same place where you had your tent, Tohru," said Yuki.

"she's lived here ever since. Keeping us a secret, and I hope you do too." Kitty nodded really fast.

"of course Kitty will!" she cried. The ate two more bowls of soup. Fact about Kitty number five(is it five?): Kitty eats a lot but never gains weight.

"by the way, how did you end up in the woods in the first place?" Shigure asked. Kitty sipped her last piece of soup.

"hold on, Kitty has to go to the bathroom." Kitty stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she went out and sat back down.

"it was at school," Kitty began.

* * *

_"Today, class, you will be working on the Order of Operations. If I see you talking, I'll give you a detention," said the teacher. Kitty was in seventh grade, third period. Math. Her best subject. Kitty took out her mechanical pencil, and started working. Hmmm, think 'PEMDAS.' Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. Parenthesis, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, then Subtraction. Easy enough. After twenty minutes of writing, her phone rang. _

_"Kitty, give that to me," demanded the teacher. Kitty argued back. "but I had it off! And-"_

_"no. Give it to me. Now." It was her mom calling. She knew she was in school. "but it's Kitty's mom calling. Kitty's mom wouldn't call if Kitty is in school. There must be something wrong!" The class laughed when she spoke in third person._

_The teacher nodded and sighed. Kitty went out the door and answered the phone after six missed calls._

_"Momma, Kitty is in school. You can't bother-" _

_"listen, I'm in front of your school. I got in a car crash. I didn't want to call the office. Look, I'm stuck. Love you. You're dad loves you too," said Kitty's Mom. Kitty gasped. She ran inside the classroom and screamed, "my mom is in trouble in front of the school Kitty needs to get there now!" _

_The teacher sighed. "no, you cannot leave– KITTY COME BACK HERE!" Kitty ran in front of the school and saw two cars. Glass shattered, fruit punch spilled, people surrounding. _

_The teacher ran to catch Kitty and the students followed along. "oh.. Oh my..." _

_"Momma? Momma! There you– ewww! Momma, were you drinking fruit punch?" The blood didn't scare her at all. Her mom knew what she meant by 'fruit punch.' Blood was just gross. But Kitty loved the way the white rose was colored by blood in pictures. Her mom's legs were cut off. Kitty climbed inside the car to comfort her. "Momma, it's gonna be–AHHH!" Another idiot driver crashed into the car Kitty was in. _

_"Momma!" Kitty screamed. The red car flipped over and Kitty quickly jumped out. It was a bloody disaster. After the car flipped over and Kitty crying all over the ground, the only leftover of her mom was her hand and purple painted nails. The class witnessed all of it. The principal and staff ran out to see it. _

_Kitty ran. She ignored the teachers screaming, "Kitty get over here!" Some tried chasing after her, but failed. Kitty ran to the woods, and saw a tiny garden. She ignored it and kept running until she was out of breath. She rest her back on a tree and sat down. She hugged her knees and cried for hours. _

_"What's wrong?" A man with short purple hair, kind of looked like a girl at first and purple eyes. _

_"what's wrong?" he repeated._

* * *

"and that was Kitty's story. She has to go to the bathroom again," said Kitty. She came back five minutes later.

"time for me to go," said Hatori. "thank you for the dinner."

Kitty walked up to Haru. "can Kitty see your animal form?" she asked. Haru laughed.

"sure," he said. She still doesn't know about Black Haru... "wait. Let's do this outside."

Kitty and Haru walked outside and she hugged him. He smiled. It reminded him of Kisa hugging him. He transformed into an ox/cow.

"heehee!" Kitty laughed. She jumped on his back. She rode on his back for minute, then he transformed. She screamed and ran behind Tohru, leaving Yuki laugh his face off in the kitchen.

〜（ゝ。∂）

**Note: Ignore the chapter name, I just wanted to scare you guys :p**


	8. Kitty Meets Kisa

**Note: Follow kisasohma and kisa_sohma_ on instagram! Dedicated to kisa_sohma_ because we were crying over Clannad XD well, here you go... If you're reading this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the– eh just forget about it. **

* * *

Haru left after Kitty went to go to sleep. She had her pink pajamas on, her favorite ones and skipped out to the kitchen to see what Tohru was making for breakfast. "Hi Tohru! Hey, where's Tohru?" This time, Yuki was making breakfast.

"She's sick," he said. "Enjoying the new room?" Shigure bought Kitty a mini room beside Tohru's. "I'm making leek soup for her." Kitty plugged her nose.

"Ew! Kitty hates leeks," whined Kitty. Mhmm, Kitty explained she hates leeks every time they started cooking.

"want to deliver this to her room?" Yuki asked. Kitty nodded and hugged her Dango tight so she wouldn't drop it. Her pigtails Tohru tied up for her last night flew back and forth as she skipped upstairs to Tohru's room. She opened the door.

"morning Tohru! Yuki made this for you!" cried Kitty. She handed Tohru a bowl and a spoon. She smiled.

"thank you, Kitty. And tell Yuki I said thanks, too–"

"okay! YUUUUKKKIIIIIII!" Kitty screamed on the top of her lungs.

"uh, yes Kitty?" murmured Yuki.

"Tohru says thank you!" Kitty giggled and ran back upstairs.

"Kitty's back!"

Tohru laughed, half-way done of finishing her soup.

"Hatori is coming," said Tohru. It's been a week since Kitty almost died.

"Grandpa is coming!" laughed Kitty. She was hyper today. "Kitty will wait for him at the door." Tohru laughed again and climbed in bed.

"hi Hatori!" Kitty cried. "Tohru is in her room."

"hello, Kitty. Kisa was worried for Tohru so she came," said Hatori.

"Kisa?" Kitty hasn't met Kisa yet. A little girl, same age as Kitty hid behind Hatori like how Kitty hid behind Yuki. Her hair was the same colour as a tiger's fur.

"Hello..." whispered Kisa. Kitty's pigtails flew as she jumped off the couch. Kitty was only about an inch taller than Kisa. She had the same black stockings taller then their knees and school uniform.

"are you looking for Tohru?" asked Kitty. You can tell she was hyper, she was talking really loud. Kisa nodded.

Kitty ran, her black waterfalls falling behind her. "she's right here!" Kitty opened the door.

"Sissy?" Kisa whispered softly. She walked next to Tohru.

"Oh. Hello Kisa!" Tohru said weakly, but cheerfully.

"Go play with Kitty. I'll take care of Tohru," Hatori said.

Kisa looked confused. Kitty smiled and waved to Kisa. She followed Kitty outside.

"So, what animal are you?" Kitty asked, smiling.

"Tiger... I'm the year of the tiger," Kisa replied.

"oh! That's cool. Wanna play a game?" Kitty said. Kisa nodded and smiled. Shigure watched them from the window to make sure they were safe.

"I like tag," she said softly. Kitty smiled even bigger.

"Not it!" Kitty screamed.

"they sure look like sisters," Shigure said to Yuki.

"yeah, they do," Yuki agreed. Yuki smiled the way he smiles at Tohru.

Kitty screamed and laughed while dodging Kisa. She was much faster, but she got tired and Kisa eventually got her.

"oof!" Kitty tripped and got back up again. Kisa stopped to help her, but Kitty ended up tagging her.

"you can't catch Kitty!" she laughed. They both stopped for breath. They walked inside, panting.

"Yuki, can Kitty and Kisa wander around?" Kitty asked. Both were holding hands, like best friends.

"Alright, but don't wander off too far," he said.

"Let's go!" Kitty screamed. She pulled Kisa's hand, laughing. Kisa giggled and followed her.

"this is Yuki's garden," Kitty explained. "we're growing... Uh, Kitty forgot!"

Kisa laughed and sat down, playing with a ladybug.

"Kitty loves you. Like a sister," Kitty giggled. Kisa hugged her and they played with ladybugs for almost twenty minutes.

"I think we should head back now," Kisa murmured.

"you're right. Let's go!" Kitty laughed. Her eyes sparkled as she led Kisa back.

"didn't we just pass by this broken branch?" Kisa asked.

Kitty shrugged and continued pulling Kisa. Her pigtail got stuck in a bush.

"Ow!" Kitty cried. Both of them tried untangling it for five minutes.

"it's out," Kisa said. She giggled and followed Kitty again.

o~o~o

"how long have we been walking?" Kisa asked. Their ankles were cut by loose leaves and bushes and dried grass.

"Kitty doesn't know," Kitty said. "She thinks home is that way." They continued walking.

"we're lost," Kisa croaked.

They've been walking for about an hour, met an orange tree, played in dirt, and scraped their knees.

"my knee," Kisa squeaked. It was badly scraped when she fell right on a rock and slid into a bed of grass. She was limping.

"let Kitty carry you," Kitty insisted. Kisa hopped onto Kitty's back. She was very light, and so was Kitty, making it hard for her to carry. She hopped off on one leg.

"get your arm around Kitty's neck," Kitty demanded. Kisa brought her arm around Kitty and hopped.

"I'm hungry," Kisa murmured. Actually, they were starving.

o~o~o

"Kitty and Kisa aren't back yet," Yuki bawled. "It's already been two hours."

"Oh no!" Tohru cried. Hatori looked also concerned.

"Shigure and I will look for them. Hatori, take care of Tohru," Yuki demanded.

"but I want to go!" Tohru whined.

"it's best if you stay here, Tohru. Or, if you want to stay with me... Alone," Shigure joked.

"No," Hatori and Yuki said together.

"you guys are so mean to me," he complained.

"I think I know where they might be," said Yuki.

"hm? Where?" Hatori asked.

"by my garden, secret area."

"you have a garden?"

o~o~o

"Look! A lake! Or river! Or ocean!" Kitty cried. Kisa smiled and looked up at Kitty.

"I'm thirsty," Kisa said. Kitty helped Kisa limp to the lake as fast she can. They bent down and cupped their hands to drink.

"Kitty is also hungry," Kitty whined. Kisa agreed and they spend twenty minutes there. She rest her leg on a rock and Kitty took off her shoes, stook off her stockings and swung her feet over the bank.

"are they ever going to find us?" Kisa asked.

"Kitty doesn't know. She has to go to the bathroom."

Kitty walked to a tree and tried walking where nobody would see her. (Also called the 'Happy Tree')

There was a crash, kind of like thunder, but there was no rain. It was sunny, kind of hot. Probably 5:00 right now. They've been lost for about three hours.

"Kisa?" Kitty said. She ran to where Kisa was and saw her standing up. "what happened?"

She shrugged. "I thought you were in trouble, so I got worried," she said softly.

Kitty helped Kisa sit down again and sighed.

"Kitty is hungry." Kisa nodded and agreed.

That crash again. The one that makes you put your hands in your ears like when you were in kindergarden. The one that makes you jump and shiver at the same time.

"w-w-what happened?" Kisa asked, worried. They clung on to each other.

"Kitty... Kitty doesn't know..." They hugged each other even tighter. Looking up, they saw dust from the dirt. Landslide.

"Aaaaah!" Kisa and Kitty screamed.

！(◎_◎;)

**Note: Sorry I wasn't updating! Been struggling with school work :/ Anyways, a shoutout to Archangel2011! Question of the chapter: what did Yuki and Kitty actually grow? Eheh... I forgot...**


	9. The Mysterious World- The Robot

**Robot's POV**

_The girl's life was very lonely. There was no one else besides her. That was only natural. Nothing is born here, neither does anything die. That's the kind of world this is. That body was for me. Did I just have to wish it? To be born here? The one warm spot in the world, before I realized it, that's what I was seeking. _

_ I was born into this world in my search of this girl, sacraficing life in this new world. Everything I could of had. The girl collected pieces of junk from somewhere and made a body for me. _

_ She took my hand and lifted me up. She reached the end and startes to clap. I started to walk. My memories were merky, I couldn't remember without effort. My foot slid onto the wood and I fell face first. Where have I been? _

_ The girl rushed to me. Where have I been trying to get to? She lifted me up on my feet, put me back at the end, and walked to the other hand. She started clapping. I started to walk toward her. I succeeded and she embraced me. _

_ "Good job," she said softly. I couldn't speak to the girl, but she was the one warm spot I have been after. Of course, in my body of junk, I couldn't feel about warmth. _


	10. Kitty Meets Kisa: Part 2

**Note: Review or i'll shove riceballs down your throat :D And Happy Halloween! Here's something for you: **

**Ghosts are always watching, when you are asleep.**

**In your private moments, they'll spy and they'll creep**

**Some are your relatives, being disappointed with all that you do.**

**Some are complete strangers who simply enjoy watching you.**

**They whisper in your ears, helping nightmares haunt your dreams,**

**They remind you of your failings, turning whispers into screams.**

**They try to absorb your soul, inhaling all of your precious air**

**So you wake up feeling defeated, and just say "I don't care".**

**But while you're never alone, and the ghosts are watching all**

**Don't ever let them ever make you feel insignificant or small**

**They're just jealous that you're alive, since they aren't any more**

**So laugh in their ghostly faces, and make them watch you snore.**

* * *

_House_

"Is Tohru alright? Is Kitty alright?" Momiji said through the phone.

"Well, Tohru is sick..." Hatori began to explain.

"WHAT?!" Momiji screamed. "And what about Kitty?"

"Uh, she's lost with Kis—"

"LOST?! I'LL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY!"

O~O~O

Yuki and Shigure

"Hm, they're not here," Shigure said, examining the garden. "And what are you planting?"

"I think they're strawberries. Kitty loves strawberries. And watermelon." Yuki sighed, and they kept walking.

"Look... Blood," Shigure pointed out. "And a shoe."

"That's Kisa's shoe. Oh... Oh no... Kisa! Kitty!" Yuki screamed from the top of his lungs. "Shigure! Follow me!" But Shigure stayed silent.

"Landslide," Shigure said.

"What?!"

"Landslide."

"Oh no. KISA! KITTY!" Yuki kept repeating their names.

O~O~O

_Kitty and Kisa_

"Landslide!" Kitty screamed, hugging Kisa. They were right next to the mountain. Call it bad luck. They had a clear view of rocks falling, crowds of dust falling, piles of dirt falling, and one tree falling with it.

"Run!" Kisa yelled. She grabbed Kitty by the neck and Kitty helped her limp through the wood. She hopped as fast as she could, leaving Kitty to fall. "Kitty!"

"Ah!" Kitty's foot was stuck in a branch. Kisa tried pulling it, but her foot just cracked backwards. Kitty let out a painful scream that shook the whole wood.

"Kitty! Kisa!" Two guys screamed from the other side.

"Yuki? Shigure?" Kisa said, still trying to pull Kitty out. By then, the dirt fell on top of both of them like waves in the ocean. "Aaaaah!"

The weight of the earth was so heavy, they both couldn't move. Kisa tried screaming, but the dirt welcomed themselves in her mouth.

Outside, Yuki and his friends, rats, dug Kitty and Kisa out. Shigure tried helping but he could only cup the dirt and throw it to the side, leaving dirt in his fingernails.

"I'll get you out!" Yuki screamed. By now, Kitty and Kisa were suffocating from the lack of air, or worse, they were already dead. Still, Yuki and Shigure shed some sweat and blood to dig them out.

They did... They finally dug Kitty and Kisa out... But their two, hopeless little bodies rolled on their laps.

"Breathe!" Yuki screamed. Shigure stayed it shock. Yuki tried CPR, hoping they would breathe. Now Kitty might die again and Haru will kill him if Kisa dies. Then, Kitty started to wheeze and Kisa coughed up dirt. They were alive. They waited until Kitty and Kisa were back up on their feet.

Kitty walked into the house with dirt all over her clothes, scratches on her legs, cuts on her arms, hands, and wrists, tangled pony tails, and a dusty face. Now Kisa, had the same thing as Kitty, but only one shoe on and a busted leg.

"Kitty! Kisa!" Momiji cried. "What happened to you guys?"

"Kitty. Kisa. So glad that you're alright," said Hatori.

"You two!" Tohru hugged both of them. "You're alright! Kisa, you're injured. Sit on the couch!"

Kisa fell asleep and transformed. Kitty was amused, she's never seen a tiger. "Kisa is a pretty tiger."

"Yes... When I first met her she didn't talk. She was... Bullied."

* * *

_Kitty ran up to a man. "Hi sir! Today is Kitty's birthday. Mother is going to read her stories and and and Father is going to let her sleep in his bed if she has nightmares!"_

_Kitty's mother ran to catch her. "I'm sorry my daughter was disturbing you. It's her birthday and she's pretty excited."_

_"Oh no worries, I think she's pretty cute. Happy Birthday." The man pat Kitty's head and left. _

_"Kitty, why don't you play with your friends while your Father and I make you a special dinner," said her mother._

_"Okay!" Kitty ran to the grass. "Oh... Right... I don't have any friends." Kitty sighed, and began to walk toward her house. _

_It was burning, scorching actually. It must be hot today. As she walked closer to her house, she saw flames, like the sun was standing before her. Her pink poofy skirt flew past her as she ran inside the house. _

_"Momma? Papa? HEY! MOMMA! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kitty screamed. Her eyes were full. Her father's headless body lay on the kitchen floor. She ran and picked up his head and hugged it, thinking how it even got cut off. The blood dripping from his neck fell onto Kitty's lap. Blood and flames surrounded her while she hugged the head. It was still warm and his eyes were still open, but she didn't care. She stroked his hair and cried, more blood dripping on her lap and arms. _

_"Kitty?" her mother cried. "Put that down and let's get out of here!" _

_Kitty didn't move and continued hugging her father's head. "No. Kitty can't leave Father."_

_"Kitty! You have blood all over you! Out of the manor, now!"_

_The roof started to fall and the walls crumbled into ashes. Her mother pulled her hand and the head fell a hard fall. It rolled down the kitchen floor leaving a trail of blood until part of the roof collapsed. They ran and Kitty held her breath until they reached the outside, watching the mansion fall to pieces. _

_O~O~O_

_School_

_Kitty had a flower in her hands. Yesterday her house caught on fire, her father was beheaded and burned to ashes. _

_"Heh, who are those flowers for?" some little boy asked. Kitty grasped her pink little flower tight. She only saw the floor and a couple of kids' feet. _

_"Somebody," she said, clutching the flower tighter. She didn't like seventh grade. Too many bullies. _

_"Who?" the boy demanded her to answer. _

_"Kitty's Father," she said. Her eyes were full but decided not to cry at this time. _

_"Ahah!" the boy laughed, "is your Daddy gay?" _

_Kitty decided to let her tears out and dropped the flower. "He's dead!" she screamed. She had enough. She dropped the flower and scratched his face. She always had long and sharp nails. _

_The boy's face was bleeding. "Well, you stupid bitch! Try that again!" Her father taught her defense tricks. He stepped closer at her while the kids were all watching. Kitty didn't want to make a scene, but she was angry. _

_He tried slapping her, not afraid to hit a girl, but Kitty ducked and scratched his arm, leaving a deep cut with blood rushing out._

_"Nice try," she taunted. She stuck out her tongue while the children were laughing at the boy. His eyes were full of hatred and clenched his fists. _

_He swung at Kitty, but she just smiled and moved back. She scratched his other arm, making blood rush out. The cut was so deep, blood fell to the ground. _

_"Kitty doesn't want to be an idiot like you." Kitty picked up her yellow daisy and walked to her class(like a boss). She placed the flower on her chest and shed some more tears. Everybody, of course, asked her what was wrong, but she ignored them. _

_She was in math class. Everyone stared at her puffy eyes. She didn't pay attention, really. She just doodled. Then, her phone rang. It was her mother? _

* * *

Kitty lay there, thinking about her past.

"Kitty, when is your birthday? If we missed it, I feel really bad," Tohru said.

"August 27," Kitty replied. It was August 26. She wasn't excited. Everything bad happens on her birthday.

"Oh! Just in time I asked! How old are you turning?" Tohru asked.

"Kitty is turning seven."

"W-What?! I-I-I always thought you were twelve! Kisa's age! W-What grade are you in?"

"Kitty is in seventh grade." She said it in no emotion. Voice, kind of like Saki Hanajima's.

"S-S-Seventh grade?! You skipped like... Six grades?!" Tohru said in shock, "you must be very smart!"

"Wow, Kitty," said Yuki. "We can have your party here. Tohru and I can invite everybody. You'll even meet new people from the zodiac."

Kitty smiled. Perhaps this was actually going to be a good birthday. Tohru put ice on Kitty's injured ankle.

"Oh, and wake up Kisa. Don't want her hyper at night," Yuki added.

Kitty played with Kisa's hair. "Wake up!"

"Hm?" Kisa said, in her regular form with a blanket on top of her.

"Tomorrow is Kitty's birthday!"

"What about Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"He'll have to miss it. Don't want him ruining everything," Yuki said.

"What about Ritsu?"

"Umm, let's think about that, Tohru."

Tohru kind of felt uncomfortable when he called her 'Tohru.' She wrapped up Kitty's ankle with a bandage, thinking of how she could go through of him calling her... Tohru.

(*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

**Note: Today is not Halloween anymore. This took me longer to write. Heheh Kitty is 7 years old x3**

**Did anybody notice I changed the pink little flower into a yellow daisy? **


	11. Kitty Meets Hiro

**Note: Follow _hirosohma on instagrammmm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga**

* * *

Kitty hopped off her bed in her pink pajamas and ran to the kitchen to help Tohru make breakfast in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Kitty!" they cried. Kisa gave Kitty a big hug and Momiji gave her an air hug. Yuki came in with a bag full of three huge Dangos. Kitty squealed and immediatly took the pink one down and sat on it.

"Finally, I could see," he said, "who knew they could be so heavy." Kisa and Momiji took the other two and sat next to Kitty, sitting on the Dangos.

"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Big Dango Family," they sang and laughed. Kitty giggled and led them to play tag outside.

"Hello? Hi Hiro! Could you—"

"Is this Tohru? Why do you want me? I don't want to talk to you," Hiro cut her off.

"Well, um—"

"Spit it out! If you're not going talk to me, then don't call me!"

"We're having this party for Kitty and—"

"Is Kisa going to be there?"

"Uhm, yes!"

"I'll be right there. And I won't come for you," he replied harshly. Tohru hung up on the phone slowly, shocked of how a child can be so harsh and... bratty.

They heard joyful screams of the children playing(Momiji was in High School along with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki but he still looks like a little kid, no?)

Tohru was planning a surprise party for Kitty and Yuki made sure to keep Kyo away from the house. Kisa and Momiji knew, so once the guests come, say hi, then they'll keep her outside. She was still in her pajama dress, but they didn't mind. They were all in pajamas. Tohru was baking a chocolate cake and placed it in the oven, checking if Kitty was in the house first.

"Who's coming to the party?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm, let's see... Haru, Hiro, and Ayame. Seven people attending the party! Counting us and Shigure, Kisa and Momiji!" Tohru replied cheerfully. Yuki groaned to hear that Ayame was coming. He took out a bowl of strawberries with sugar sprinkled on top, Kitty's favorite of all time, and walked outside.

"Kitty, I have a surprise for you," he said. He took out the bowl of strawberries and presented them to Kitty. She stopped running, making Momiji bump into her and he transformed.

"Oh! Sorry Momiji!" Kitty picked up the rabbit and pet it, then ran to Yuki. Kisa followed behind her.

She ran to Yuki and Kisa to eat some sugary strawberries.

o~o~o

Tohru was in the middle of baking the cake for Kitty until there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said, licking the mix off her fingers and wiping it on her apron.

"Hellooooo hellooo!" Ayame hollered, "Where is our dearest Kitty?!" Hiro and Haru were right beside him, looking tired.

Tohru smiled and greeted them. "Kitty is outside, playing with Momiji and Kisa!"

"Hm? Why do you put Momiji first, instead of 'Kisa and Momiji?' Hm? Do you have something against putting Kisa first? Huh?" Hiro babbled.

"Uhm... well..." Tohru tried to think of what to say. Then, Kisa and Kitty came in while Momiji was a rabbit on Kitty's shoulder. Yuki followed behind them with an empty bowl that was once filled with strawberries.

Kisa tugged on Hiro's arm. "Why are you being mean to Sissy?" Hiro stared into Kisa's eyes, not knowing what to say. How could he think when she's staring at him like that?

"Now, who's this Kitty girl?" Hiro changed the subject. Ayame was also chatting with Yuki.

"So, she figured it out?" Ayame asked. Yuki didn't mind talking to Ayame about Kitty.

"Yes, she did after you came along. Momiji hugged her after he got really excited," he explained.

Momiji ran to the bathroom when his clothes were tied around his neck. Haru pat Kitty's head.

"You look tired! What happened?" Tohru asked Haru.

He sighed. "Ayame kept blabbing on with his stories of him and Shigure back in High School. I tell you, I would of gone Black Haru, but we already arrived here. He was lucky." Haru scratched the back of his head.

"Who is this girl? Huh? I never heard of her," Hiro snapped. Kitty walked up to Hiro and greeted him. "I came here for Kisa. Not for your little birthday party."

"Hiro... don't be mean to Kitty either!" Kisa's voice wasn't the calm voice anymore, she got louder. Momiji walked in.

He stared at Kitty. She is kind of cute... "I'm Hiro. Note that if you hurt or touch Kisa, I'll—"

"Hiro!" Kisa snapped. She hugged Kitty. Kitty's eyes were wide. How could a little boy get so bossy and rude?

"Kisa is a sister to Kitty..." Kitty started to speak. She didn't know what to say. Hiro would find any problem in a sentence.

"Oh, so you speak in third person? How lame!" he cried out.

"Hiro!" Kisa repeated, "stop being mean to Kitty." She took her hand and led her outside.

"Yeah! Don't be so mean to Kitty!" Momiji growled at him.

"Apologize to Kitty. Right. Now," Yuki huffed. "It's her birthday."

"Fine. But don't expect me to like her right away." He walked outside, watching them continue their game of tag.

"Have you told Akito yet?" Ayame asked. Yuki closed his eyes while Tohru baked the cake and Haru rest on the couch.

"No. And we'll probably never will. He accepted Tohru, and another person knowing our secret? I don't think he'll accept that." Yuki looked out the window and watched them play tag, while Hiro only spied on Kisa.

"K-Kisa... I'm sorry..." Hiro mumbled. Kisa stopped to talk to Hiro. Kitty also stopped chasing Momiji and stood next to Kisa to see what was going on.

"You should apologize to Kitty," Kisa grumbled. At what she said, Hiro was surprised. "Did you know other people have feelings, too? Besides me?" She crossed her arms. Never Kisa has spoke to Hiro like this.

"Well, yes... but..." Hiro stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the grass. He paused for a long time. "I'm sorry, Kitty..." Kisa rolled her eyes. His apology was not a real one. He didn't care if he hurt Kitty's feelings or not.

"Um, It's alright," Kitty said, not caring for what he even said. She really didn't like forgiving. Tohru burst outside.

"Hi guys! Wanna go to the park?!" she shouted. Momiji noticed that Kitty wasn't chasing him and stopped. Kisa and Kitty followed Tohru. Hiro just sighed, and also followed her.

—

"So guys, what flavor do you want?" They were right it front of an ice cream truck by the park.

"Strawberry!" Kitty exclaimed. She smiled and stood right next to Kisa.

"I'll share with Kitty," Kisa said. She looked at Kitty who was right beside her.

"One large strawberry cone, please! Hiro, what about you?" Tohru asked.

"Hm. I'll have a chocolate. With nuts on top. This one's on me." He took out some coins and paid for Kitty and Kisa's. Not Tohru's.

"And one more mango on a cone!" Tohru said cheerfully, "oh Hiro, I could pay!"

"No, I'll pay for Kitty's and Kisa's," he replied. He tried to give the money to the man, but he was too short, so Tohru placed his money in her hand and gave it to the man. Hiro put his hands in his pockets again, not saying a "thank you." This concered Kitty. Tohru handed her the strawberry cone and stared at Hiro while Kisa walked away to the swings to wait for Kitty. "What? What's the matter? Something on my face? Huh? Say something!"

"Why didn't you say 'thank you?'" Kitty asked. The ice cream started falling over the cone and onto her fingers.

"For what? She doesn't even mind," he replied harshly. The ice cream fell onto the conrete.

"What if she does? But she's not showing it? She probably doesn't want to upset you because of how rude you are," Kitty snapped. Hiro widened his eyes.

"I am not rude! And plus it's none of your business," he snapped back.

"It is my business. Kitty loves Tofu as much as Kisa!" More of the ice cream slipped off the cone.

"Oh great. Now Tohru has another stupid nickname." He grabbed his chocolate cone from Tohru's hand and shoved it in his mouth.

"You're just jealous because Kisa loves Tofu more than you." Kitty spun around to face Kisa on the swings, making her waterfall-like hair slap his face. She licked the cone to avoid more ice cream spilling.

Hiro stood with chocolate on his face. Kitty was the master of comebacks...

Tohru sat next to Kisa and ate her mango-flavored ice cream. "How is your birthday so far?" she asked.

Kitty licked the sticky ice cream off her fingers and cried, "Kitty loves it!"

Shigure, Yuki, Ayame, and Haru were making a surprise for Kitty over at the house. Momiji also stayed to help. Tohru took Kisa and Hiro to stall Kitty. Hiro probably wasn't much of a help.

"Hiro! Why don't you come here?" Tohru waved at him. Hiro still had his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards them.

"Ready to really apologize to Kitty?" Kisa huffed. There was a moment of silence.

"No," Hiro argued. Kisa growled at him and took Kitty's hand and led her to Tohru.

"Sissy, we're ready to go!" she smiled. Tohru nodded.

"Hiro, you coming?" Tohru said. Hiro nodded and followed Tohru.

—

"Hello, hello Kitty!" Ayame hollered. "I can't wait for the surprise party! Oh how it's so funny how you didn't know about it! Did you know it was a surprise?

"That's what a surprise party is, you idiot," Yuki sighed.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday!" Shigure, Ayame, Haru, and Momiji cried, holding a chocolate cake on a huge plate.

"Yaaaay!" she screamed. The all set the plate down on the table. Hiro stood in the corner. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how. Did Kisa hate him because of what he did to Kitty? He walked slowly to the bathroom so he could think.

"Ah, so we weren't supposed to tell Kitty at first?" Ayame said. Yuki sighed at him and shook his head. "I have plenty of stories to tell you! I think you would be fascinated!"

Kitty smiled and nodded, not knowing that his stories are pointless and she'll probably exlode.

"Nooo!" Haru retorted. He sighed and fell backwards on the couch.

"What?" Kitty asked, confused as she stuffed her mouth with cake. She skipped to the bathroom.

Hiro opened the door and slammed the door onto Kitty's forehead. He gasped. "I-I-I'm sorry Kitty! I didn't mean to! Agh!" He slapped his own face and shook his head while Kitty's forehead had a huge, red mark. She awkwardly made some noises and walked away from him.

"Kitty! What happened?!" Tohru and Kisa hugged her.

"Hiro slammed the door—" Kitty began.

"He what?!" Yuki roared. "Hiro! Come here!"

"It was an accident, though," Kitty said softly. Hiro came in and walked up to Kitty. He started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," he said. "And... you're cute. But not as cute as Kisa, got that?" After they ate, they went outside and layed it in the grass, Hiro also joined them.

"Huh? So what's the deal? Someone's birthday? HEY! HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED!" Kyo fussed.

"None of your business, stupid cat," Yuki replied to him.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS! WHO'S BIRTHDAY WAS IT? HUH?" Haru leaned it to Yuki.

"She still never met Kyo?" he asked.

"No, and she will when she's older." Yuki sighed. What'll happen if he meets her? Will he hurt her like what he did to Tohru the first time she came?

He still kept ranting on about birthdays and cake and who's party was it. Tohru tried calming him down and offered him some cake. Instead, Yuki offered him a kick to the stomach. It was Kitty's first birthday without her parents, and it actually turned out good. Haru and Ayame went home while Hiro spent the night. They all passed out on the floor, Momiji next to Kisa, Kisa in between Kitty and Momiji, Kitty sandwiched between Kisa and Hiro, and Hiro beside Kitty. Tohru flew a blanket across them.

—

"Akito, are you aware that we are taking care of a young girl? She already knows our secret," said a man.

"No... who is this girl?" Akito asked.

"Well, her name is Kitty. She's seven, but she's incredibly smart. She skipped a few grades. it was also her birthday today."

"Erase her memory now. She's a young girl, we already know she'll burst out the secret. If you do not, I'll have to kill her."

The man widened his eyes. "But Akito! It's best if we just erase her memory!"

"I doubt you will. Bring her to me and erase her memory. If you do not, I'll kill her." Akito smirked. "Now leave me. Erase her memory or she'll die. Got that?"


End file.
